Dan Lang
Dan Lang is the son of a Werewolf Hunter, living in Ransylva. He is the younger brother of Doris Lang. He knows how to use a rifle and operate his home's security system to defend against wandering beasts. He looks up to D as a role model. Appearance In the novel,Vampire Hunter D,his appearance is described as atypical boy his age,he has large eyes and dark bushy hair.His clothes consist of a shirt with scarf and round chain and jeans.Also he wears a scarf around his waist and leather sandals. In the movie,He has dark brown hair and light blue shirt and wearing a vest instead of a shirt that carries the novel.He also wears a cross around his neck and a blue belt He is mentioned in Tale of the Dead Town by a Tsurugi who traveled the Frontier,he mentioned Doris and ranch,and a younger brother who help to his sister as a grown up man. Personality He is a brave, strong boy who acts as Doris's support while she bears the burden of the Count's mark. He idolizes D and tries to learn all he can from D. Without a father, Dan seems to have taken D as an older brother and Dr. Fering as his father. Dan really plays a minor role in the movie, but is the bait Rei uses to try and ambush D. Dan, however, thinks he should take care of Doris himself. He does not want to see her harmed in any way and does whatever he can to help her. Although sometimes his actions get him into trouble. Biography Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D Vol. 1 Vampire Hunter D 1985 OVA Dan is an eight year-old young boy, son of a deceased werewolf hunter and younger brother to Doris Lang. After Doris was bitten by the Count Lee, she enlists the help of a vampire hunter called D. After Doris and D came to the farm, Dan welcomes them and helps D with his horse. When they went into town to buy supplies, Doris is confronted by the mayor's son Greco Rohman who wants her for himself, she angrily refuses him. Angered, Greco tells the entire town that Doris was bitten by the Count Lee, including Dan. Later the mayor, the doctor, and the town sheriff convenes to decide what actions should be taken to deal with Doris. At first, they want to exile her to the asylum, but the doctor and Dan object. D tell that they should hold off Doris’ incarceration at the local asylum until he kills Count Lee. They agree to this with the condition that if D failed, Doris and Dan will be banished from the town never to come back again. Waiting outside a store, Dan was crying, but D tells him that he need to be strong because of his sister and encourages him, during the night when Dan sleeps, Doris thanks D for the words he addressed to him. The next day after driving Larmica and Rei-Ginsei off, D attempts to see Count Lee, but he becomes entrapped by three Snake Women of Midwitch, who capture him and begin sucking out his life energy. Meanwhile, Count Lee has sent Rei-Ginsei to bring Doris to the castle, when Rei-Ginsei and his fellow mutants invade their house and tried to kill Dan and Dr. Ferringo, Doris threatens to kill herself if something happens to Dan. Fortunately, later D is eventually able to escape from his captors and rescue Doris from the castle. Later Rei-Ginsei kidnaps Dan and, when D turns up to rescue him, cutting off Rei’s hand in the process and discovering that the candle is a fake, he saves Dan. Meanwhile, Dr. Feringo, himself a vampire in league with Count Lee, leads Doris into a trap, but is killed by Larmica when he begins requesting to share Doris with the Count. Greco then appears, using the real Time-Bewitching Incense and attempts to kill Ramica in her helpless condition, Doris shields Ramica's body. Suddenly, D and Dan come walking up the road. Dan fires a gun, which causes Greco and the Incense of The Time Trap to fall over a cliff. As a mutant attempts devour D’s body, his Left Hand revives him just in time for him to kill the monster. As the processional for the Count and Doris’ wedding takes place, Dan, having escaped his cell, attempts to attack Lee, but falls into a chasm before being saved by Rei. Before Doris can be bitten by the Count, D appears and engages in a climactic battle with Lee, and succeeds in stabbing the Noble with his sword. A weakened Lee attempts to influence Doris into killing D, but she is broken out of the trance by Dan, who arrives with Larmica. D, Doris and Dan escape the collapsing castle. The D then sets off under a now clear blue sky. The Langs bid D goodbye as he looks back briefly to them and smiles. Equipment antiquated laser rifle Trivia Quotes * (To Doris) "Say, he's a looker, ain't he? So, this is how you like 'em, eh, Sis? You said the robots were in such lousy shape you were going out to look for someone to replace them, but it looks to me like you went out hunting for a man." * (To Larmica Lee) "It's plain as day, ain't it? I couldn't do nothing as low as cutting down a woman in cold blood-and you couldn't either, could you?" * (To D) "I just knew you were still alive, D. I... I knew there was no way you'd die on us..." Gallery Dan1.jpg|Dan Lang drawn by Manga Artist, Saiko Takaki Web Dan.jpg|Dan's design from Yoshitaka Amano's art book, " Imagine" DanAnimeDesign.jpg|1985 OVA |undefined|link=undefined Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Farmer